


stars; in a darkened sky

by TheSleepingKnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingKnight/pseuds/TheSleepingKnight





	stars; in a darkened sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets some aliens. As it turns out, aliens are spiky haired boys with oversized keys.

Prompto's day had started off fairly normal. Noctis, his Royal Sleepy Head, had collapsed after pushing himself too hard taking on some Daemons late last night and was napping it off. Gladio was off flirting with some girl, Prompto was sure. It was half the reason the walking bulk of muscle didn’t bother to wear a shirt, the show off. Ignis was...either watching over Noctis or off doing something else, like showing the local chief how a _real_ pro did it. Prompto didn’t really care. What it meant was that he was free to talk to Cindy!

He found the lovely lady in her garage (well, Cid’s garage but he barely talked to the old geezer so it was Cindy’s to his mind), surprisingly not working on a car or doing other mechanical stuff.

“Hiya, Cindy!” He gave his best smile and smoothest voice. Which meant that his smile was probably dopy and his voice went high and might have cracked. Typical.  The mechanic gave him a charming smile in return, the kind that just dazzled in the sun along with her curly blonde hair. Gods, she was pretty.

“Hello yourself, Prompto. Sorry I can’t chat at the moment. Gotta call just now, some folks need a pick up: car broke down near the billboard. Gonna drive the truck out and give em a lift.”

“Oh! Uh-do you need some help! I could help! Not that I don’t think you don’t know how to do your job, but if you want some company I volunteer!” Prompto rushed out, cursing Cindy’s ability to get him tongue tied, his face feeling hotter by the moment. Cindy laughed good naturedly, although the twinkle in her eye gave Prompto the sudden suspicion she knew exactly what was going on in his head.

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest fella.” She teased. “Sure, I’d love some company. Old truck gets lonely, sometimes, and talking passes the drive.” Prompto restrained the urge to fistpump. Finally, some quality alone time with Cindy!  

...in a sweaty, old pick up truck. Still, it counted!

The ride in the tow truck was actually pretty pleasant, all things considered. The air conditioning actually worked, and the seats only burned a little bit from being out in the sun. He did his best to keep his motormouth from running too fast. Started by asking how she was doing, what she’d been up to, and gradually shifted to just...talking about things. It was kind of refreshing to talk to someone who wasn’t involved in...all of the crazy shit that had been happening recently.

Because Gods above, Noct was doing his best but his dad was _dead_ and his home was being taken over by Nifelheim.  It was stupid, and Prompto knew it made no sense, but he couldn’t help but feel some strange form of guilt and shame. As if he had lead the army to Insomnia's doorstep.

Yeah. Needed to take his mind off of some things.

Fortunately, Cindy seemed to be great at shutting his brain down.

Eventually, the billboard came in sight.

“So there’s the billboard, and- ah, there...they...are?” Cindy trailed off into confusion as the bizarre sight became clearer.

“What...the…” Prompto couldn’t find the right word to describe what the hell he was looking at.

Had Ignis slipped something into the soup this morning?

That was the only way he could rationalize seeing what looked like a giant toy spaceship being slowly pushed by a...an anthropomorphic duck, some weird...dog...thing and what looked like a very spiky haired (like gods damn, even Noctis’ hair wasn’t that spiky) boy.

He and Cindy locked eyes, silently asking if the other was seeing that too.

The answer was yes.

Cindy kept driving, but she slowed down a bit, coming to halt a few feet away from the...foreign vehicle.

“See!” The spiky haired kid said, voice loud and clear. “I told you calling that number was worth it! We’re saved!”

“We’re on a different _world._ ” The fucking _humanoid_ **_duck_ ** _was_ **_talking_ ** _._ In _English._ What was happening. “Your cell phone shouldn’t even work!”

“If it ain’t broke, don't fix it.” The boy snapped back. “Besides, now we don’t have to push it there.” The boy turned from his...compatriots, and walked over to Cindy, a big grin on his face.

“Hi!” He stuck out his hand, and good lord, this kid radiated happiness like the sun. “I’m Sora! Really hoping you’re from Hammerhead.”

“Yep. I’m Cindy, the gal ya ringed.” Cindy, the fearless woman she was, shook Sora’s hand. “Can’t say I’ve ever lifted a spaceship before, but I reckon there’s a first time for everything. At the least, it’ll mean I get to take a look at some new parts.”

Prompto couldn’t decide whether he was impressed with Cindy’s okayness with what he suspected were aliens or wether or not he was disturbed by it.

In surprisingly short order, the tow truck had loaded on the “Gummi Ship” (and wasn’t that the dumbest name he’d heard for a spaceship, ever,) and they were on their way back to the garage, with the three aliens happily chilling in the...cockpit? Of their spaceship. What was even happening today.

The drive back was made relatively in silence, with Cindy occasionally humming a little tune to herself, and Prompto...Prompto still processing what was going on.  Magic and ancient kings and daemons were one thing. Gods damned _aliens?_ That was a little too much.

As soon as the ship was back in the garage, Sora was practically bouncing out of the cockpit. The kid (although Prompto realized that for all he knew Sora could be some sort of shapeshifting bloodsucker from the stars) had _energy._ He turned to Prompto, eyes alight with excitement, and only half-figuratively.

“I don’t think I caught your name earlier! I’m Sora!” The hand came up again. Prompto slowly shook it.

“I’m, uh, Prompto Argentum. So...where are you and your friends from, exactly?”

“Oh, I’m from a place called Destiny Islands! It’s a nice little place. My friends Donald and Goofy are from Disney Castle. They’re the King’s Royal protectors!” Oh Bahumat protect him. This was too much weird.

“...Are they now?” He drawled.

“Yep! We were cruising around when this world popped up on the edge of the map, and we wanted to give it a look.” The broad smile became sheepish. “And then we ran out of fuel…”

“Cause you wanted to do some fancy looking tricks in the Lanes Between!” The damned duck waddled over, looking mighty cross. “And crashed us right into an asteroid!”

“ _Donald!”_ Sora hissed. “I’m trying to confer with the locals!”

“And I’m trying to get _my_ ship back in order!” Donald huffed. “And guess what? Munny isn’t valid in these parts!”

“What?” Sora said, his face stricken. Ah, the look of realization that one is very poor indeed. Prompto knew that look. “I thought Munny was valid everywhere!”

“Nope! This world has its own economy, apparently.” Donald sighed. Sora blinked.

“Economy?” He asked, his tone implying that he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Donald sighed again.

“We need to get some of the local currency we can pay Cindy to make the repairs.”

“Oh, like in Twilight Town!” Sora said, beaming again. “No problem. I’ll ask around and see if there are any jobs people want done.” The duck gave Sora an odd look, but the kid was on a roll, turning back to Prompto. “So, Prompto. Know anyone who’d pay us to get a job done?”

“Uh- I do, actually.” Prompto realized. Takka had been asking for some help and offering Gil for it. Something about wanting some rare ingredients. “Follow me, I guess.”

“Goofy and I should stay with the Gummi Ship.” Donald said. “I don’t think we’re...normal looking, in this world.” His wide eyes look surprisingly sad, and suddenly Prompto felt awful for staring. “I think it’s best we don’t wander too much. Can you handle this?”

“Sure I can!” Sora said, still positive. “I’ll see you guys in a bit!”  Donald nodded and waddled back towards the garage, and then Prompto realized he should probably start walking.

“So...Sora.” He drawled. “...Uh. How’d you meet Donald and Goofy?”

“Oh man, that’s a bit of a story. It was right after I left my homeworld…”

 

* * *

 

So as it turns out, Sora was actually kind of a badass. A world traveling, magical alien badass.

As much as Prompto would have liked to leave Sora off to do his own thing and get back to reality...he couldn’t. The kid was just _fun_ and so far seemed like a pretty okay guy. For an alien.

So he decided the least he could do would be to help him get the stuff he needed to fix his ship and be on his way. Besides, Daggerquills were annoying to fight and Sora had no idea what a Daggerquill even _looked_ like.

His general obliviousness was kinda adorable, if Prompto was being completely honest with himself.

So he tagged along, figuring it’d at least make a cool story to tell the others. Plus, he’d impress an alien, which was always a good thing, right?

Well, when he pointed out the Daggerquills, Sora summoned some bizzare key-sword thingy in a flash of light (and for an instant was reminded of Noctis) and then he leaped several feet into the air and started smacking the flying pests out of the sky, soaring and wheeling through the skies in a rush of motion that came from years of experience on the battlefield. Sora became a blur of speed and a living conduit for power as light trailed from his blade and exploded with a flourish in a display of martial and magical prowess. The whole thing was over and Prompto barely had to fire a shot.

“So?” Sora asked, gathering ingredients and shoving them in his pockets. “How’d I do?” Prompto couldn’t help but laugh.

His new friend was _awesome._

 

* * *

 

 

“So, it’s called a Keyblade, huh?”

“Yep!” Sora summoned it in another flash of light as they ate the new meal that Takka had served up. “It’s a special friend.” The way Sora says it, it's clear that he really means it- and with everything Prompto had seen in the last few hours, he couldn't laugh at the notion that a weapon could be considered a friend.

“I can tell!” Prompto enthused. “The way you _moved_ \- man, that was so freaking cool. And convenient!”

“It is!” Sora agreed, slurping up the broth. “And the best part is that it can open and close _any_ lock!”

“Any lock?”

“ _Any. Lock.”_ Sora’s grin turned smug. “Sometimes I mess with Donald and lock the chest we have on the ship full of supplies, just to watch him fumble around for a non-existent key. Then he _squawks,_ and it’s so _funny.”_

Oh man. Prompto already had several devious ideas. Ignis would blow a gasket if they were to, say, lock themselves out of the Regalia with the keys still inside the car…

He loved his new friend and his bullshit magic sword.

“So, Sora.” He asked, setting down his bowl. “How long do you think you’re gonna be sticking around for?”

“Long enough to see the sights of this world, at least. Then’ll I’ll probably be off.” Sora said, taking another sip of his soup. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…”

Ignis and Gladio would probably hate him for this later, but what the hell? He liked this guy.

“Wanna meet my friends? We’re on something of a road trip, and if you wanna travel in style, no better way to travel then with the Prince of Lucis.”

Sora’s eyes _sparkled._

“You travel with a _prince?”_

“Yep! His majesty is snoozing at the moment, but when he’s up, I’m sure he’d be down for letting you tag along for a bit. Sound fun?”

“Totally!”

And that was how Sora joined their little party.

In hindsight, Prompto should have told him to get as far away from Eos as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, BIG thank you to Destiny-Islanders to letting me write in the FFXV X KH AU that she came up with! Go follow her amazing blog here: http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, general preface that I have no idea what I'm doing hahahaha


End file.
